In Dangerous Hands
by The Magnificent Kiwi
Summary: Somehow, Paul gets his hands on the heart of long suffering pirate Davey Jones. With the whole ocean under his command, what will he do? More importantly, who will he punish? Pirates x Mediator crossover.


**In Dangerous Hands**

**AN - This is a slightly altered version of my entry to the MCBC Creative Crossover contest. It was writted for fun an hour or so after I returned home from seeing Dead Man's Chest, so it's a Mediator/Pirates of the Caribbean crossover. I hope you enjoy it :) So...review and let me know what you think :). Paul's POV is hard to write in :S.**

**

* * *

**

_Anarchy, the scourge of every sea  
The Antichrist aboard a rig  
With us your cutthroat thieves  
The ship went down we all near drowned  
Ya stood there on the deck _

_**Flogging Molly - Salty Dog**_

I don't think I've ever had a dream this vivid before. The colours and textures seemed so real. I could feel the deep ridges carved into the heavy oak door. I could smell the putrid stench of pig excrement as a filthy man walked past me, a guard clinging to one of his arms. The creaking of the office door seemed too real.

I could feel my feethit the floor as I broke into the office and reached into a drawer in the large desk. I felt the fabric of the bag as I pulled it from its hiding place. I could even feel its contents pulsating in my hand.

Then I woke up.

And that same bag was nestled snugly in my hand.

Curious, I sat upright and pulled the drawstring open and then tipped the bag upside down.

Ugh, now that is just gross.

I wrinkled my nose as a human heart dropped down onto my sheets, thousands of grains of sand and dirt clinging to its clammy surface. I reached out for it and as I held it in my hand it pulsated as if it were still alive. But that was impossible; I could see the places where the vena cava and pulmonary artery had been severed. It was connected to nothing but air and smelled faintly of fish.

I rolled it around in my hand a few times beforetossing it up into the air and catching it skillfully. As soon as the cold muscle connected with my hand, visions plagued my minds eye. _A man, weeping into the sand. A woman casually walking away from him. A box. A strange key. A Pirate wearing a red bandana. Two men fighting. Dirt. Darkness._

I blinked as the images ceased. Whoa. I looked once again at the heart in my hand, only then realising its significance. I did not know how it was possible, but I, Paul Slater, held in my own, mortal hand, the heart of Davey Jones.

My fingers closed around the heart and I knew instantly what I would do with it. Davey Jones removed his heart because it was broken by a woman, just like mine was. I knew then that I had been given this power to ensure that I would not lose the woman I loved. And while I held this heart, I controlled the ocean. And it just so happened that the woman I loved was on a cruise with her boyfriend.

* * *

"_How much_?" I yelled. The sailor, however, continued to stare at me. I gave in.

"Alright, alright, here you are," I said, thrusting the notes into his hand." Are you sure you can take me to the ship?" The sailor nodded.

"I could take you anywhere," he stated. Yeah, I'll take your word for that, mate.

I turned to the rusty ship that I had hired. I had many doubts about this, but I had to act. I gripped the length of rope that the sailor (for lack of a more appropriate word) had tied to the dock and pulled myself up onto the boat. I realise that I called it a ship before, but I seriously don't know what to call it. It reminded me of an old pirate ship. Which was kind of ironic, given what I was about to do.

We set off into the wide, open ocean as soon as I had found the cabin. I tend to get seasick when I am out on the deck. I took this opportunity to check on the heart, so I pulled the velvet pouch out of my pocket and tipped the heart out onto my hand. It was still beating as though it was alive. I felt the cold muscle pressing against my hand. It felt strange..._really_ strange.

Then it hit me. How do I know that this is actually going to work? How did I know that Davey Jones' heart actually _did_ control the ocean. So, holding the clammy mucle tightly in my hand, I closed my eyes and pictured the ocean. It had been restless when we left the harbour, and I could feel the boat rocking quite violently. So, I pictured calm waters. I pictured blue oceans and small waves that gently lapped at the side of the ship, not pounding against it with enough force to cause the ship to sway.

When I opened my eyes, I was surprised to feel that the boat was rocking no more. I hastily made my way up onto the deck to see that the ocean was acting exactly how I'd willed it too. I smiled with satisfaction.

De Silva isn't going to know what hit him.

It only took us an hour or so to catch up with the cruise liner. I could see the sunlight reflecting of its perfectly white surface from a mile away.

"There it is!" I yelled, pointing into the distance. The crew turned to look in the direction I was pointing, then simply shrugged and walked towards this big wheel in the middle of the ship.

I looked out to sea once again, my eyes fixed on the luxury cruise ship. I should be there with her, not him. She was meant to be with me! I thrust my hand into my pocket and felt it creep into the velvet pouch. I did not know what was controlling it. Suddenly, I felt my fingers connect with the cold, throbbing heart. As if they had a mind of their own, which I was beginning to think they did, my fingers wrapped themselves around the heart and held it so tight that I could barely feel it pulsating anymore. I glared at the liner as I felt the anger and rage building up inside of me. I would capsize the liner then dive in and save her. Then she would realise how much I love her!

I felt the heart tingle beneath my fingers. Something was happening. I smiled and braced myself for the sudden tidal waves that I was sure were about to sweep into the liner. But nothing happened. I removed my hand from my pocket and gripped onto the railing with both hands.

"No!" I screamed. Where are the waves? I cried out again in frustration.

I turned my head towards the sea once more and saw something happening at last. Ripples, spreading out from a point close to the Cruise ship. Yes!

"Get closer!" I yelled at the crew. My eyes were glued to the ripples as they increased in frequency and size, then...something shot up out of the sea, something long and red. I felt my grip on the railing tighten as more of these things shot out of the otherwise still water. Some crept stealthily up the side of the ship while other chose to slam into the deck and others wrapped themselves around screaming, helpless passengers and dragged them down into the deep, dark ocean.

"No! No! No!" I screamed. What had happened?

I could hear the crew shouting behind me. I could not understand ninety percent of what they were saying, but the odd word was audible.

I watched on in horror as this...beast...wrapped itself around the cruise ship and began to attempt to crush its metal frame. I did not notice the other ship appear next to the liner, as if out of nowhere, until it began to fire its cannons at the beast.

"Take me closer!" I yelled at the crew, but they did not obey. Instead, they cowered by the wheel and muttered to each other.

"Are you kidding?" One of them asked me. "That's the Kraken! It will kill us all!"

I soon found out that it did not matter that the crew were too terrified to move the ship. The Kraken's tentacles, or arms, or whatever they were, created waves as they slammed into the glistening surface of the water, causing huge tidal waves to carry us towards the new ship.

This ship looked similar to the one I currently rode on except its sails were black, not white, and it had cannons, which continued to fire at the Kraken. As soon as we were close enough to the ship, their crew began to board ours. These men were big and looked like they had not washed in a few months. They brandished swords as they leapt onto the deck, screaming at us. I attempted to cower behind a box, but one of the attackers pounced on me and I was pinned to the ground, several long, dark dreadlocks in my face.

"Where's the thump-thump?" My assailant demanded, thrusting his hands into all my pockets in turn." Hey!" I protested, but he punched me and I fell back against the deck in a daze. His hands continued to invade every crevice of my clothing until they found the bag. As he pinned me to the deck, I was overcome by a powerful stench of alcohol…rum, if I'm not mistaken.

"Aha!" He said, removing the heart and holding it triumphantly above his head. Suddenly controlled by my rage and determination, I snatched at his hand, attempting to retrieve the heart. It was futile, however, when I felt the blade of his sword press against my throat.

"No you don't, laddie," he said. Laddie? Where was this guy from? His attire was very strange; billowing shirt open at the neck, a beard pulled into two plaits, a red bandana tied tightly around his head, and God knows how many rings on his fingers.

"That is mine!" I yelled at him. "I need that!"

He looked at my face then at the heart, then back to my face.

"My need is greater than yours," he informed me, withdrawing his sword and sliding it into his belt.

"Jack!" Both the stranger and I turned at the sound of the new voice. The owner of the voice was a young man dressed similarly to this 'Jack', minus the strong smellof rum.

"I got it!" Jack yelled in a drunken manner. The new man looked longingly at the heart for a few seconds before he reached for it, but Jack held it out of his reach.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, mate," he said. The younger man shook his head and turned to where the cruise liner once stood. And I say 'once stood' because when I pulled myself to my feet, I saw that there was nothing left of the liner save for a few scraps of metal and wood and a few hundred survivors.

The Kraken was nowhere to be seen.

"Suze!" I yelled, my eyes scouring the sea. I could not make out the faces of the survivors. "Suze!"

"Have you lost someone?" A soft, English-accented female voice asked. I turned to face the owner and blinked.

This woman was beautiful. Her skin was flawless and looked soft, yet I dared not reach out and find out if this was the case. Her long hair was pulled up under a hat, which complimented her greatly.

"Um...yes," I replied. "I...There's a girl on that ship. Her name is Suze-"

"Then you should not have been so reckless," she pointed out. "I know that you summoned the Kraken. It is obvious. You have been a naughty boy, Mr. Slater."

I had to fight back a laugh at this last comment. The girl was obviously unimpressed as she turned around and walked back towards her crewmates. I saw her place a hand on the arm of the boy who knew Jack and he turned to look down at her longingly. I felt a pang of something in my chest, but I told myself that it was indigestion.

To ease the guilt of what I had unintentionally done, I began to help pull the survivors on board. There were many people on that liner, a lot of them were young couples in their twenties and thirties. I looked at the faces of all of the survivors, but I could not see Suze. Had I killed her? Had the Kraken dragged her to the depths?

I told myself that I wouldn't cry for her, but I felt a tingling sensation at the back of my nose and throat. I had just killed the woman I love. I had killed her because of my inability to let her be happy.

I turned back to the crew on the ship, each and every one of them - even those from the other ship - throwing me hostile looks. I couldn't take it. I began to walk back to the cabin, so that I could feel sorry for myself in peace, when I saw a sight that made my heart both sing and shatter. It was Suze. She had her arms around Jesse, and he held her gently, running his hand through her wet, tangled hair.

"Suze!" I yelled, unable to conceal my joy at finding her alive. At the sound of her name, Suze turned towards me, and so did Jesse. I grinned stupidly at her, ecstatic at the fact that she was safe.

Suze turned back to Jesse and pulled away from him before walking silently towards me. Her white dress was soaked through and had went completely see-through, allowing me to see her underwear. It was hard not to smile at the sight.

She smiled sweetly at me as she approached, and when she came close enough, she pulled back her hand and slapped me with enough force to twist my head almost one hundred and eighty degrees.

OK, I guess I deserved that.


End file.
